kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of Be My Valentine, Love Barney
Kids World's Adventures of Be My Valentine, Love Barney is another upcoming Kids World/Barney crossover film by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It appeared on YouTube. Plot It's Valentine's Day and the kids are making valentine boxes. A mysterious card arrives in Barney's valentine box, which he explains is from the Queen of Hearts. With a little imagination, Barney, Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, Bobby Brady, Richelle and the characters head off to visit her castle. They meet the Queen of Hearts and explore the castle. From making cookies and watching butterflies to making silly rhymes, there's fun in every corner. There's even a surprise Valentine's Day party organized by the Queen of Hearts, where B.J., Riff and Baby Bop meet up with all the others. The group gets dressed up nicely and they have loads of fun. Barney and the kids give a card they made to the Queen of Hearts, which she enjoys. Back at the Treehouse, Barney gives the kids Valentines cards.in london bridge 2 boys get baby bop and tickled her. Songs #Barney Theme Song (Remake) #The Rainbow Song (Remake) #Just Imagine (Remake) #Castles So High (Remake) #Love Is The Reason For Valentine's Day (My Version) #Silly Sounds (Remake) #Laugh With Me! (Remake) #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? (Remake) #Five Little Butterflies (Remake) #If All the Raindrops (Remake) #The Friendship Song (Remake) #Riseeldy Rosseldy #It's Magic #Ring Around The Rosie #London Bridge #The Having Fun Song #Love Is The Reason For Valentine's Day (Reprise) #I Love You (Remake) (crossover) #End Credits Risseldoy Rossdley Trivia *This film was a request by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. *Millicent, DJ, Stepahie, Michelle, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Richelle, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Dylan and their friends, Leo Little, Amy, Earl Sinclair and his family, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Dennis the Menace and his friends (including Gina Gillotti {from the Dennis The Menace films), Gobo, Red, Mokey, Wembly, Boober, The Doozers and all their characters will guest star in this film. *So far, this is the only Valentine's Day special in the Barney franchise. *This home video marks the last appearances of Kristen and Jill and the only time they appear together. *Carol Farabee the actress who played the queen of hearts in this video, also did the voice of Baby Bop in Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Imagination Island. *This group (Jeff, Keesha, Kristen and Stephen) would also appear in Trading Places. *This is the first video for the Second Generation to use the Season 6 version of The Backyard Show to Barney In Concert, Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 and 13's I Love You. Gallery Kids World's Adventures of Be My Valentine, Love Barney (crossover).jpg Category:Valentine films Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Special Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Barney films Category:DeviantART Category:Videos Category:BennytheBeast